Aerodynamic
«'Aerodynamic'» es la segunda canción y segundo sencillo, hecha por Daft Punk, del álbum Discovery. Tiene una duración de 3:27. Composición Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo una vez describió el álbum Discovery como «una mezcla entre el pasado y el futuro, tal vez el presente».Bryan Reesman, entrevista a Daft Punk. mixonline.com. Consultado el 6 de marzo de 2007. Thomas Bangalter también explicó en una entrevista en 2001 que «una gran cantidad de música house de hoy sólo utiliza muestras de música disco de los 70 y 80... A pesar de que tenemos influencias de la música disco, hemos decidido ir más allá y traer a todos los elementos de música que nos gustaba cuando eramos niños, ya sea del disco, electro, heavy metal, rock o clásica».Chris Gill, «ROBOPOP». Mayo de 2001. Remix Magazine Online. Consultado el 7 de agosto de 2007.(enlace roto) La cuestión anterior se ve reflejada en la estructura de «Aerodynamic», la cual se dice que crea un groove funky, interrumpido por un solo consistente de «una tocada de guitarra eléctrica metálica a dos manos», que combina ambos estilos y termina con un segmento separador de electrónica. Los elementos del solo fueron descritos a modo de broma como «imposibles, un arpegio de guitarra ridículo al estilo Yngwie»,Alan Di Perna, «We Are The Robots», Pulse! (abril de 2001), págs. 65-69. los cuales reflejan la veloz arpegiación similares a las secuencias de violín en la música clásica. Bangalter admitió que «algunas personas pensarán que los solos de guitarra en “Aerodynamic” son de mal gusto, pero para nosotros, se trata de ser tal como somos y que no nos interese lo que la gente piense. Realmente tratamos de incluir todas las cosas que nos gustaban de niños, y darle esa sensación de diversión»Andy Pickering, «Daft Punk Discover the Funk» (enlace roto). outersound.com. Consultado el 7 de agosto de 2007. También comentó que al final de la pista «es completamente música barroca, una composición clásica que pusimos en una forma sintetizada».Dazed & Confused volumen 2, edición 92 (diciembre de 2010). Se dice que contiene una muestra de «Il Macquillage Lady» de Sister Sledge, pero no está confirmado. Remixes El sencillo de «Aerodynamic» contiene un remix en el lado B llamado «Aerodynamite». Otro remix de la canción proviene de la banda hip hop estilo Detroit Slum Village. La creación del remix de Slum Village se hizo después de que la banda usara una muestra no acreditada de «Extra Dry», una canción de Bangalter como solista, en su canción «Raise It Up». En vez de preguntar por alguna compensación por el uso de la muestra, Pedro Winter sugirió a Daft Punk que le preguntaran a Slum Village si mezclaría una de sus pistas.«Stones Throw x Ed Banger». Stones Throw Records conoce a Ed Banger Records. stonesthrow.com. Consultado el 22 de marzo de 2009. Ambas pistas, «Aerodynamite» y el remix de «Aerodynamic» de Slum Village, fueron incluidas en el álbum Daft Club. El álbum también contiene un remix prolongado de «Aerodynamic» que incluye elementos de «One More Time». Esta versión fue hecha por Daft Punk. Una versión en vivo juntada con «One More Time» aparece en el álbum Alive 2007. «Aerodynamic» fue luego muestreada en la canción «Summertime» de Wiley, incluida en su álbum See Clear Now.«Grime Music Cleans Up in the Charts». The Independent. Consultado el 21 de agosto de 2008. Vídeo musical El videoclip de esta canción, de la misma manera que el resto de las canciones del álbum Discovery, es una escena de la película Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem. No presenta diálogos e incluye pocos sonidos de efectos especiales. La escena que corresponde a esta canción muestra la escena del rapto de la banda. Comienza luego de la escena de «One More Time», cuando un grupo de soldados enmascarados aterriza en el planeta y va en busca del grupo musical. Sedan a todos los espectadores del concierto con gas y atrapan a Baryl, Octave y Stella. Arpegius escapa y corre lo más lejos que puede; sin embargo, lo atrapan al poco tiempo disparándole una flecha con punta paralizadora. Suben a la banda y sus instrumentos a las naves, y se retiran. Una vez se fueron las tropas, los integrantes del mando de control aéreo activan una alarma. Luego de esto, se da a lugar a la escena de «Digital Love».Daft Punk - Aerodynamic. YouTube. Recepción «Aerodynamic» impactó en las tablas de posiciones dance de Estados Unidos gracias a la reproducción en clubes como el lado B del sencillo de «Digital Love». Referencias en la cultura general Usada en *TV y cine: **''L'Auberge espagnole, película francesa. **Pimp my Ride, ''Date My Mom, Quiero mis quinces y Next, programas de MTV. *Publicidad: **Para Pantene, una marca de shampoo. La canción fue interpretada en piano por Myleene Klass.«Myleene Klass plays Daft Punks Aerodynamic on Pantene Pro V Commercial». YouTube. 10 de enero de 2009. Consultado el 9 de septiembre de 2012.«News - Myleene is the new face of Pantene». Myleene Klass. 8 de diciembre de 2008. Consultado el 9 de septiembre de 2012. *Videojuegos: **Remixada para el minijuego «Galactic Dance Party» dentro de Kinect Star Wars. Muestreado en *«Daft Punk Is Playing at My House (Soulwax Shibuya Mix)» de LCD Soundsystem. *«Summertime» de Wiley. *«Pop Culture» de Madeon. Referencias Enlaces externos en:Aerodynamic Categoría:A Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Discovery